fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Nicktoons Live
Current Programming *''Doug'' *''Rugrats'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''AAAHH!!! Real Monsters'' *''Hey, Arnold!'' *''Angry Beavers'' *''CatDog'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (seasons 1-3 only) *''Action Leauge NOW!!!'' *''Invader ZIM'' *''ChalkZone'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (on occasion) *''Hoops and Yoyo and Spike'' (on occasion) *''Asteroid Andy'' (on occasion) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius'' *''All Grown Up!'' (on occasion) *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Danny Phantom'' (on occasion) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (on occasion) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Making Fiends'' (on occasion) *''The Mighty B!'' (on occasion) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''Planet Sheen'' (on occasion) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (on occasion) *''Animaniacs'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' *''Catscratch'' *''Corneil & Bernie'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kaput and Zosky'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''Pelswick'' *''Pinky and the Brain'' *''Living in the NICK House: Better Edition'' (on occasion) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Looney Tunes'' *''Regular Show'' *''MattBoo and Friends: Warriors Against LT Fan'' *''Angry Birds: The Cartoon'' *Adventures With Gray The Shrimp *Return of Invader Zim *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *Lego Adventures With SpongeBob and Mr.Krabs *''Y-Guy'' *''Y-Guy Reborn!'' *Y-Guy Super Mode! *''The Adventures Of Kirby & Yoshi'' *''HiHi Puffy AmiYumi'' *''Uglydolls'' *''Al The Alien'' *''Shocker's Shocking Show'' *''Coin-Dude'' *''Skylanders: The Series'' *''Extreme Penguin's Show Of Epicness'' *''U.B. Funky'' *''Popple The Flying Penguin'' *''HTF On Nick'' *''PetCakes: The Show'' *''Marty The Insane Giraffe Show'' *''Mango's Adventures'' *''Nicktoons: The Epic Beach'' (on occasions) *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''Portal: The Series'' (on occasions) *''Rick The Robot'' *''The Impy and Wormer Show'' *''Dead Rising: The Series (Teens TV Show) *''LEGO Forest Police Adventures *''Mega Jump: The Series'' Adult Shows *''Rocky Raccoon and Forest Friends'' *''Shitty Movies'' *''Family Guy'' *''American Dad'' *''Robot Chicken'' *''Aqua Teen Hunger Force'' *''Pocket God'' *''The Brak Show'' *''Sealab 2021'' *''When Nicktoons Go Bad'' Shorts *''Oscar's Oasis'' - The adventures of Oscar, a lizard, and his friends that end up in Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner-related gags. *''Doodlez'' - A small boy who is a doodle, Dood, ends up in Duck Amuck-esque situations with the aid of Hand. *''Tortellini Western'' - A boy named Giovanni who gets into adventures in the Wild West. *''Leader Dog'' - A spunky dog who is abducted by aliens from Planet Zmed, and is forced with the aliens to search for Earth's leader. *''Schoolyard Safari'' - An animated parody of Steve Irwin's show "The Crocodile Hunter", but has "Jungle Jim" as the narrator. *''Foul Facts'' - This short consists the narrator teaching the kids about gross-out things on their body such as snots, warts, dandruff, etc. *''The Presentators'' - A series of shorts where three guys named Brian, Stef, and Dan do various things. *''YO MAMA! Jokes ''- A series of jokes made by Brody Fox. *''Disney BLAM! ''- This stuff is were all classic cartoons are turned into epic extreme cartoons. *''Action League NOW!'' - Stop-motion adventures following a superhero league, composed of various action figures, toys, and dolls. *''Sniz and Fondue'' - A pair of ferret roommates who often get onto each other's nerves. *''Life with Loopy'' - The life of twelve-year-old Larry and his strange experiences with his imaginative and adventurous younger sister, Loopy. *''Prometheus and Bob'' - The camera-recorded mission logs of Prometheus, an alien who comes to Earth attempting to teach a caveman, Bob, everyday things, but fail in various ways. *''Jimmy Neutron'' - These shorts had the characters in Jimmy Neutron before the movie. *''Astrology with Squidward'' - A series of shorts feautring SpongeBob SquarePants character Squidward giving humorous horoscopes, relating the Zodiac signs to characters on the show. *''The Crimson Chin & Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder'' - A series of shorts featuring Fairly OddParents characters the Crimson Chin and Cleft, the Boy Chin Wonder as they fight crime in a comic book. *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' - Animated short films showcasing the birthplaces of The Fairly OddParents, ChalkZone, and My Life as a Teenage Robot. *''The Boy from Woy'' - A short about a boy with a rubber glove on his head who has a remote control that can stop, fast foward, and rewind things. *''Jerk Chicken & Fish Out of Water'' - A mean chicken who becomes a police officer pushes people around, making a fish swallow the "psycho pooch", which he's scared of. *''Napman'' - It's about a guy who is always sleeping on his cot. He travels by having his dog drag him on his cot. The dog always saves the day, but Napman gets the credit. *''Spider and Fly'' - A series of clay-animated shorts about a spider trying to get a fly. The fly always outwits him. *''Very Aggressive Vegetables'' - It is about kids who insult vegetables, and then the vegetables come to life and go crazy, destroy snacks, or yelling at the kid. *''Balinese Slapping Fish'' - It is basically about an orange fish and green fish who slap each other. Usually, something is going on and the two fish randomly appear. *''Fetch!'' - The pilot for the Nicktoon CatDog. Cat is anticipated on winning a radio contest, but Dog tries to play fetch. *''Bobby the Lizard Boy'' - A half iguana/half boy who tries to foil a plan done by his babysitter, Laura. *''Ernie & Trafalagar'' - Ernie's dog Trafalgar needs to "water the tree," but just getting across the street turns into an adventure! While waiting for the light to turn green, Ernie's imagination runs wild, and a giant mutant plant spells relief for Trafalgar. He almost gets eaten by a shark but Trafalgar luckily saves him in his misery. *''Snout'' - This is about animals with snouts who dance to music. *''Music Monster'' - A monster who sings. *''The Little Freaks'' - A one-shot sketch about a trio of friends who try to save the world from a villain named Noface. *''Ego from Mars'' - Some aliens and a robot try to take over the Earth, and fail at it. *''A Town Called Panic'' - It follows the everyday events of Cowboy, Indian and Horse in a small rural town as they go about their lives. *''Dog and Cat'' - It follows a dog named Ruby and a cat named Lucas end up getting into trouble. Similar to Tom and Jerry. Category:Lists Category:NO LT FAN ZONE!!! Category:No Dora Zone Category:LT Fan sux